omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nozdormu
|-|Nozdormu= |-|Murozond= Character Synopsis Nozdormu the Timeless One, aspect of the bronze dragonflight and guardian of time, is one of the former Dragon Aspects empowered by the titans to watch over Azeroth. He fought against the demons during the War of the Ancients. Following this intervention, he retreated into seclusion, immersing himself in his duties. He emerges only infrequently, when events require his direct presence. He intervened in the defeat of Deathwing at the hands of Krasus and his allies, one of the few times he has been seen in the skies of Azeroth. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A, likely Low 2-C | Unknown | 2-A Verse: Warcraft Name: Nozdormu Gender: Male Age: 10,000 years old, possibly Ageless. Classification: The Timeless One, Aspect of Time (former), The Lord of Time, Lord of the Centuries, Master of Time, Dragon of the Ages, Guardian of Time, Bronze Aspect Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Manipulation (As the very essence of all Time, he has full control over its presence, Being able to stop, reverse, accelerate, or even compress all the present, past and future, Elisande's temporal magic is stated to rival that of the Bronze Dragonflight, meaning he's able to send his foes back in time, able to trap people in an endless eternity and ripping several holes in time under his foes, each hole creating a singularity at explosion, anyone entering it and standing in the Singularity causes it to shrink and ultimately disappear, and can banish people in time), Sand Manipulation, Space Manipulation (Can create warps in Space, Alters the Space-Time Continuum), Immortality (Type 1), Acausality & Time Paradox Immunity (It is unaffected by changes in the course of History, Time and is completely outside it's Cause/Effect relations); Magic (As the Aspect of Time knowing all of history, he likely knows, and has mastered magic, making him able to use the following: Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession negation, Matter Manipulation Negation, Mind Manipulation Negation, Emotion Manipulation Negation, Physical Damage absorption, Magical Damage resilience, Teleport, Spells stealing, Invisibility, Healing via attacking with spells, Magic Negation, Illusion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation Negation, Portals creation); Age Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can alter causality to make one's parents never meet each other), Abstract Existence & Non-Corporeal (His true essence is merely the idea of Time itself), Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure (Can erase beings and events from Time itself. Can destroy something to the point where it doesn't exist as Murozond), Fate Manipulation (via binding all threads),ETC. Destructive Ability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Can shake with a roar the infinite universe, the Great Dark Beyond; Is all of history and the essence of Time. A bit weaker than regular Deathwing. Should have easily as many if not more power than Kairozdormu. Lifted a timeline with an infinite number of versions of himself; comparable to Ysera; expended everything to bind all threads around the Dragon Soul, merging this power with all the other Aspects' ultimate blow to ultimately unmake Deathwing after he was weakened so that this event may never be undone, countless threads are woven to create the fabric of the timeline, of today's reality, cutting a single one of those threads could result in a disaster) | Unknown (After having put an end to Deathwing, the Aspects became mortals) | Multiverse Level+ (Murozond, his corrupted self, shattered the timelines and lord over the end of time, including all timelines which are infinite. To him, the Hour of Twilight is merely a gift that mortals cannot comprehend, and that the true end of times is the true horror) Speed: At least Relativistic, Omnipresent through Time (His presence is spread across Time itself) | Unknown | Unknown | Infinite (Lives outside of time) Lifting Ability: Infinite (Lifted a timeline with an infinite number of versions of himself) | Unknown | Infinite Striking Ability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ | Unknown | Multiverse Level+ Durability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ | Unknown | Multiverse Level+ (Become the lord of and can survive the end of all Time in The Multiverse) Stamina: Immensely high to an unknown amount Range: Infinite (can shake with a roar the infinite universe, aka the Great Dark Beyond), likely higher | Unknown | Multiverse Level+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows virtually all events and potential events that can happen within history) Weaknesses: Cannot act on certain events unless he's destined to by the Titans. Versions: Regular Nozdormu | After Deathwing's end | Murozond Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Dragons Category:Demi-Gods Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3